This invention relates to pet supplies and is particularly directed to an improved tool for grooming pets which is ergonomically designed for use by either right- or left-handed persons and which provides smooth and thorough brushing in both longitudinal and lateral directions.
It is well known that frequent brushing of long haired pets promotes shiny and healthy coats and removes loose hair which could otherwise accumulate on furniture, clothing and the like and which can present health problems for persons with allergic reactions or breathing problems. Most prior art brushes include a relatively solid mass of closely mounted bristles. However, when brushing long haired pets, such masses of teeth tend to prevent penetration of the coat to the skin level, limiting removal of dead and tangled undercoat. Combs are ill-suited for removing undercoat because, while they penetrate well, the linear shape makes them awkward and ineffective. Transverse combs, referred to as xe2x80x9cundercoat rakesxe2x80x9d, are typically wide and cannot effectively or completely reach concave areas of the pet""s body. Furthermore, most prior art pet brushes are generally rectangular in shape. Unfortunately, such rectangular shapes are difficult to work in close areas, such as the connection between a dog""s legs and its body. In addition, many brushes are formed for use primarily be either right-or left-handed people and are difficult and uncomfortable for others to use. Also, few prior art tools have been designed to have replaceable heads which can enable the user to quickly and easily adapt the tool for brushing, teasing and other grooming jobs. Finally, many prior art tools have handles which are uncomfortable or difficult to use and which do not enable the user to have maximum control over the movement and pressure of the brush at all times. Thus, none of the prior art pet tools have been entirely satisfactory.
These disadvantages of the prior art are overcome with the present invention and an improved pet tool is provided having an ergonomically designed handle which is comfortable and easy to use by both right-and left-handed persons and which provides maximum control in all locations and conditions, yet which has replaceable heads to enable the user to quickly and easily adapt the tool for a variety of grooming chores and has a combing head formed with at least one row of teeth arranged in a generally triangular, yet arcuate, configuration to enable the tool provide maximum brushing surface for lateral strokes, yet being able to comfortably fit into tight areas of a pet""s body and being relatively uncloggable, even with long and heavily matted hair.
These advantages of the present invention are preferably attained by providing an improved pet grooming tool having a handle of generally hexagonal cross-section with three relatively long sides interspersed with three relatively short sides extending upwardly from the tool head at an angle of approximately 10xc2x0-30xc2x0 and having a thumb rest located at the juncture of the handle with the base on the upper surface of the handle, and a head of generally triangular, yet arcuate configuration formed with a at least one row of teeth extending along the periphery of the head. Also, the triangular cross section of the handle with curvilinear sides matches the three joints in human fingers and provides a very stable grip, reducing the hand force required to resist the torquing moment caused by combing and brushing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved pet grooming tool.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pet grooming tool which is comfortable and easy to use.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved pet grooming tool having an ergonomically designed handle.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved pet grooming tool having an ergonomically designed handle which is comfortable and easy to use by both right-and left-handed persons.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pet grooming tool which provides maximum control in all locations and conditions.
An additional object of the present invention is to provide an improved pet grooming tool which has replaceable heads to enable the user to quickly and easily adapt the tool for a variety of grooming chores.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an improved pet grooming tool having a combing head formed with at least one row of teeth arranged in a generally triangular, yet arcuate, configuration to enable the grooming tool to provide maximum brushing surface for lateral brush strokes, yet being able to comfortable fit into tight areas of a pet""s body.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an improved pet grooming tool having a brushing head which is relatively uncloggable, even with long and heavily matted hair.
A specific object of the present invention is to provide an improved pet grooming tool having a handle of generally hexagonal cross-section with three relatively long sides interspersed with three relatively short sides extending upwardly from the brush head at an angle of approximately 10xc2x0-30xc2x0 and having a thumb rest located at the juncture of the handle with the base on the upper surface of the handle, and a head of generally triangular, yet arcuate configuration formed with at least one row of teeth extending along the periphery of the head.
These and other objects and features of the present invention will be apparent from the following detailed description, taken with reference to the figures of the accompanying drawing.